


Five Tentacles, Six Tentacles, Seven Tentacles, Eight...

by deannawol



Series: Betentacled Problems [2]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deannawol/pseuds/deannawol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dating adventures of OctoAdam continue, but this time he has company</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Tentacles, Six Tentacles, Seven Tentacles, Eight...

Okay, so this hadn't been the best first date in the world, but sadly enough, he couldn't even say that this was his worst first date either. At least they were the same species, which was a definite bonus given that they were currently sharing a bucket in the middle of the local diner.

So, it turned out that Kris was gorgeous in his octopus form, a deep blue that seemed to shimmer under the light and Adam was so jealous, well, he was jealous right up until Kris started running a tentacle along his stripes. And Adam was embarrassed to admit that he might have leaked a little ink when the suckers brushed over his skin.

But yeah, stuck in a bucket with the chef making goo-goo eyes at the possibilities, well, that kind of put a damper on finally connecting with the guy who you really thought might be 'the one'. And no it wasn't because they were both octopusses... octopii... the same, it was because he was actually genuinely nice and so cute. When the huge ass knife came out, well, that was definitely enough to make his tentacles wilt and no amount of colour changing could make the chef reconsider.

When the chef reached in, Adam managed to push Kris behind him just in time and was dragged out by the tentacle - and wow, why didn't the documentaries tell you that that freaking hurt? - and put on a chopping board. He dodged the first strike and then the second, but the third managed to skin one of his suckers and Adam pointed his ink jets at the chef and squirted. Hard.

He could hear Kris trying desperately to get out of the bucket but Adam couldn't spare even a second to look down because the Chef was sizing him up for lunchboxes and cursing loudly. Adam sat poised on the worktop, ready for the next move when...

WHOOOOOOSH!

There was an OctoKris clinging onto the chef's face, one tentacle swinging freely as Kris whooped and hollered and Adam couldn't help but gape up at him before dissolving into laughter. It was right about then, that his body decided to change back to human.

Adam looked down, counted his fingers, toes and everything in between. Satisfied that nothing had disappeared - or worse, shrunk - in the transformation, he reached up and coaxed Kris off the surprised chef's face. He held him close and kissed the top of his head before returning him to his bucket. Honestly, what sort of boyfriend would he be if he let Kris dry out or worse after that epic save.

Kris reached out a tentacle and wrapped it around his finger. Adam smiled down and stroked the soft skin.

"My hero!"

Kris snuggled in close to his hand as Adam picked up his clothes, Kris' clothes and settled the bill - they would charge him nothing but give him the bucket to compensate for pain and suffering and he wanted to be out of there so badly that it was a good enough deal for now - and left.

"So note to self, next time. Bring our own bucket!"

Kris wobbled a little and Adam just about managed to get him out of the bucket before he changed back. Kris looked at him, and the bucket and then back to him and smiled.

"How about blue?"


End file.
